


Surprise, they have it good

by YoohyeonApple



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Married Life, Smut, always lock your bedroom door seriously, wife and wife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoohyeonApple/pseuds/YoohyeonApple
Summary: "What are you doing?"“Wrestling!” Yubin answered, flustered from being put on the spot, and still unrecovered from her orgasm.or how being married and horny doesn't always end up the way you'd hope for.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	Surprise, they have it good

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is from a prompt by 'prompts.neocities.org'
> 
> Big thank you to Bayli for being an awesome beta!  
> And I blame L for having to write this.  
> Also, very important, writing smut is not my forte so don't be too harsh on me.
> 
> Enjoy!

The sun was illuminating their room, as warm as their glistening, heated skin. Bora was kneeling, leaning down to kiss her wife, Yubin, hands cupping her face. Their tongues battled each other, interrupted here and there by barely muffled moans. Separating from Yubin’s beautiful, kiss-swollen lips, Bora’s chest heaved as she watched her gorgeous wife fall down on the bed, her short brown hair sprawled out in a messy halo. 

“Take them off.” She ordered. Yubin obeyed immediately, pupils dilating as she slid her thumbs down her panties, sliding them down her toned legs. Once she was done, Bora grabbed one of Yubin’s legs and put it on her shoulder, placing a gentle kiss on her ankle. The expected reaction didn’t disappoint, as Yubin squirmed on the bed, biting her bottom lip. 

Slowly, Bora planted several kisses on the creamy leg, going down until she reached the inside of Yubin’s thigh, her long, mahogany hair adding some tickles along the way. Stopping her administrations, Bora looked up to be met with a beautiful pair of brown eyes, a shade darker than usual. Smirking, Bora glanced at her wife’s pussy, glistening with arousal. 

“Please.” The pleading in Yubin’s voice was a delight to Bora. 

Instead of listening to her obvious demand, Bora decided to tease her some more by raising her leg further up, shamelessly exposing her wife. Even after all these years Yubin’s flexibility still impressed her.

Licking her lips, Bora tenderly nibbled all around Yubin’s pussy, not once caving to temptation. 

“I love it, but please, we don’t have time,” Yubin said, unable to hide her frustration. Leaning back on her elbows, she tentatively moved her hips to get Bora to fully please her. 

“All right.” Giving in, Bora got back on her knees, swaying her hips as she pulled down her own panties. “I’m not gonna be gentle.” Not bothering to undo her bra, just like her wife, she straddled Yubin’s other leg, her sex dripping over Yubin’s. 

“I’m already on the edge, you’ve been fucking tempting me all day.” Yubin groaned, her right hand gripping Bora’s thigh, and her back arching.

Bora bent down to capture Yubin’s lips in a hungry kiss. Grinding her hips down, Bora made her wife moan right into her mouth, which was exactly what she wanted. Bora’s goal was simple: to make her insanely stunning wife come as fast and hard as possible.

Grabbing the headboard, Bora used it as leverage to grind harder and faster into Yubin, who quickly turned into a whimpering mess. 

Bora’s long hair hid them both everytime she lingered to taste her wife’s neck and mouth.

“Fuck, I’m so close.” Yubin moaned, her right hand involuntarily hitting the headboard behind her. Every inch of her body was overwhelmed by her upcoming orgasm. She had known it would be fast, a quick fuck-session, but she didn’t care, not as long as she came. 

Yubin moaned again, high and breathy, and Bora was too late to muffle it with her lips. “Fuck.”

“Come for me.” Bora ordered. Her free hand reached for Yubin’s bottom lip forcing her mouth open. Watching her wife come drove Bora over the edge. Riding out her own orgasm, rubbing their clits together, she bit down her bottom lip, completely overwhelmed. 

Breathing heavily, Bora let go of the headboard to hold onto Yubin’s leg, lovingly kissing her calf. Still slowly grinding, she watched her wife slowly catch her breath. 

Lost in their bubble of love and lust, the two of them were surprised when their bedroom’s door opened wide. Bora had no time to get off, and Yubin’s body jolted up against her chest trying to grab the sheets at the end of their bed. Quickly, Bora helped her place the sheets around their naked parts. 

“What are you doing?” A child’s voice asked. The little girl stood by their door, her tiny hand still holding the doorknob and in the other was a well used teddy bear. “I heard a big boom.”

“Wrestling!” Yubin answered, flustered from being put on the spot, and still unrecovered from her orgasm. She hoped from there the flush of her cheeks was not visible. “Your mum and I were working out.” She continued, ignoring Bora’s stare on her.

“Fun.” The little girl nodded, apparently convinced by the given answer. “Who’s winning? Mum?” Her inquisition wasn’t over yet, which was confirmed when she started to walk to their bed. 

“Oh, yeah. I  _ definitely _ was winning, isn’t that right, love?” Bora straddled Yubin more comfortably, careful to not lose hold of the sheets. Yubin turned her head to face her wife, silently asking her to shut up, to which Bora shrugged. 

“Can I watch you play?”

“No, Gahyeon!” Yubin opposed, even more when she realised how her daughter was way too close to them now. 

“But, why?” Gahyeon whined in the middle of the room, not liking being rejected. “I wrestle Yoohyeon too. You can teach me.” And now she was pouting, a sight that rendered Yubin weak. She hated telling her no, but there was no other choice. 

Feeling Bora’s hands on the nape of her neck, Yubin let herself fall on her wife’s chest. “I think mummy’s tired. Why don’t you go to the kitchen and I’ll be right down, okay sweetie?” Bora gently told their daughter, offering her a sweet smile.

“But, I wanna have fun too.” Gahyeon whined. Yubin shook her head against Bora.

“Gahyeon, we’ll play your favourite game later. Now, please, mummy needs to rest.” Bora insisted.

“Not fair!” The little girl stomped her foot then turned around to leave her parents’ bedroom, her teddy bear dragged along behind her. 

Once the door closed behind their daughter, Bora laughed. 

“It’s not funny.” Yubin whined, exactly like Gahyeon, fueling Bora’s laughter. 

“You should have seen your face, love.” Bora said, forcing Yubin down on their bed. “You’re so red.” Her finger poked Yubin’s round cheek. “Wrestling?” She arched an eyebrow, still smiling.

“Shut up.” Yubin closed her eyes to not have to witness her wife making more fun of her; their daughter caughting them almost in the act was embarrassing enough. 

“She’s not wrong, though. I always come on top.”

“Oh my god.” Yubin couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Running her hands through her hair, her eyes opened, seeing Bora still above her and happily proud of her pun. “Aren’t you a bit, I don’t know, bothered by what just happened?” Her fingers tried to tame her messy hair, as she wondered if she had fucked up their parenting. 

“Me?” Bora scoffed.

“Right, I forgot my wife was turned on by being caught.” She rolled her eyes. Bora got off Yubin’s lap to lay down beside her. 

“Of course, I was surprised.” Bora seriously said leaning on her elbow. “But I knew she saw nothing. It’s fine, love. She won’t be traumatised.” She reassured her wife.

“But I will be.” Yubin groaned.

“Oh yeah.” Bora giggled and stole a kiss from her. “You sure you want another kid? Double the trouble.” 

“We forgot once to lock the door, never again.” Yubin rolled to lay on her side, facing Bora. “Of course I’m sure.” She tugged a strand of Bora’s hair behind her ear, staring right into her lovely eyes. “Now go take care of our sweet daughter, she’s probably raiding the snack cupboards.”

“Shit.” 

This time it was Yubin who laughed, watching her wife struggling to find her discarded clothes before dashing off to the kitchen. This unpleasant surprise was a reminder to Yubin to never think a four year-old was completely napping just because there was no sound coming from their room. Gahyeon was keeping them on their toes in more than one way. 

“By the way.” Bora came back, only her head peeping between the ajar door. “I do like getting caught, so everyone can know how good I have it with you.” She wiggled her eyebrows, blowing a kiss and then she was gone again.

Yubin knew she had a  _ perfect _ life with Bora, her amazing wife.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't roast me for that tiny smut, focus on the fluff hehe.
> 
> If anyone knows how many times I wrote 'wife', seriously I was in my feels, real real deep ahah.
> 
> Thank you for reading ^-^


End file.
